The life of a Spider-man in MLP world
by killer Dan and Z
Summary: Sorry for the story tittle no better titles came to us. this story will be rated M for cursing, death and inappropriate jokes in laters chapter you have be warned read at your own will.
**Z: we don't own marvel or my little pony each characters belongs to his/her own company we do how ever own Z and Killer the oc's.
Killer:love this story I don't care hate it I don't care but if you flame it I will report you.  
Z: Killer no time to explain we have a world to fuck up.  
Killer: somebody please. (**he is dangerous. **)**

Manehattan one of the big cities in Equestria and home of our future hero Black spider let's go and check up on him. "Peter, peter dear wake up or you'll be late for your science trip."Aunt may said as she tapped peter on the head to wake him up "ugh what did you say aunt may?"he asked as he tried to get his contact lenses case. "I said you are going to be late for your science trip that you have been looking forward to."Aunt May said peter then sat straight up and put on his contact lenses he then showered put on cloths as fast as he could grabbed his skate broad and got ready to head out "remember be at the train station by 8:30 pm or be at the hotel by 10:30 pm point is be there or your grounded."Uncle Ben said "ok Uncle Ben we my luck I'll probably have to you and aunt may at the hotel bye I'll see you guys later."Peter said as he skated off to Oscorp

-meanwhile with Celestia in her castle-

"Celestia you know that whatever your student twilight said is true we can't leave it to her to fight it."Fury said as he looked out the castle windows "Nick you have know me for 30 years trust me she will do fine."Celestia said as she drank some tea "if she fails and dies that's on you I will stand on the sideline for awhile if things get out of hand I will step in."Fury said as he also drank some tea "fine but I know my student will do fine just like you trust the Avengers, X-men and the other heroes you have under your eye."Celestia said as she started to walk around "well I guess it's time for me to start preparing for the summer sun festival take care Fury see ya later."Celestia said "being 5,000 years old must of taught her a lot of patience."Fury said as he disappear

-with Peter at Oscorp labs-

"Peter I bet you're glad you have your cutie mark as some chemistry set ."Harry said but Peter cover his mouth "Harry buddy my special talent mark is the coolest chemistry set since it also has a skate board under it and don't say CM near me again or I'll have to call your dad to say I found you under a bridge six feet under cover in cement."Peter said with a smile there was a long pause of quite then both boys started to laugh "but if I die we can never fight over who the best hero or heroin of the month is and I'll have to haunt until you die and sorry for saying CM so did your complains ever reach princess celestia the 5,000 year hot super model?"Harry asked "well considering that my name never appear on the news or any where that I can become famous I guess not."Peter said as he and harry walked around as the tour guide led them trough some doors "and this is or spider section of Oscorp we have fused 15 spiders into spider dose with radiation in hope to make a cure?"The guide said peter counted 16 boxes but only saw 15 spiders "excuse me but I see 16 boxes but 1 spider is missing."Peter said "must been taken out for it's daily dose of radiation."The guide said as he kept on talking about The spiders -above peter symbiote aka venom- ~finally a boy with balance nature not to much hate nor to much love just the type of host I'm looking for~Venom thought as he watch peter take some pictures of spider and saw a spider sliding down it's thread getting closer to peter ~when the spider bits I'll jump on the boy.~ venom thought when Venom saw peter flinch in pain he dropped him self on peter's hoodie and blend in with all the hoodie

-Peter's p.o.v-

I saw a dead spider in my hand so I pocketed the spider but then I started to to feel sick and really tired "Harry I have to leave I'm feeling a bit weird see ya at Canterlot gardens and don't forget this year we enter sugar cube corner we promised to eat every sweet thing they have to offer."Peter said as he left Oscorp peter then got on a train and fell asleep getting weird images of spiders and some black goop

-Celestia p.o.v-

As I look out my window I cant't the feeling that something big is gonna happen. "i wish you get here soon."Celestia said "princess celestia only a few hours until the summer sun festival will you like anything?"the guard asked "nothing at the moment."Celestia said ~I do hope you made friends twilight if not then nightmare moon no my sister will hurt a lot of people because only the power of friendship can stop here but then again some of that scroll was missing maybe something else can beat her.~Celestia thought

-Peters p.o.v-

~peter wake up my new super hero bro my name is venom come on. WAKE THE FUCK UP PETER PARKER!~venom shouted in peter's head "what? who? where?"Peter asked as he looked around train lucky the train was empty ~ah finally your awake my name is name is venom and you have super powers.~venom said peter just stood like the world had a pause remote and froze him in place "are you in my head?"Peter ask as he looked around to see any hidden cameras ~I like you kid so let me explain I am a symbiote I know you know what a symbiote does lives off it's host until it's dies me I'm different yes I will be living off you until you die but when you got bit that spider it gave you alot a powers you super strength, a bit of super speed, a small healing factor you'll need to eat more food to stay energize, your center of balance has been perfected you no longer need your glasses, you can stick to walls, your 6th sense can warn you of incoming danger stop telepathy user, people that use telekinesis can't lift you and dose who use x-ray vision can't see trough me making me the perfect mask now this is where I come in I enhance all your powers by I can also be come any cloths you want you think I become it I can also upgrade technical stuff let say I absorb a pistol I make said pistol bigger stronger shoot faster and look cooler.~venom said peter got off the train and saw that he was in Canterlot ~that's all good and all but I don't have any custom designs also can you shoot webbing?~Peter asked ~walk into that alleyway and I'll answer both question~venom said once peter enter the alleyway venom started to cover peter with himself he swallowed peters cloths and became the skin tight custom that you see as the cover art ~stay still as I show you what you can do.~venom said as he made peter jump at least 30 feet into the air and swing around in the alleyways so they wouldn't be seen by anyone venom also showed peter how to shoot the web by doing the rock sign and peter lifted to 10 cinder blocks that he could of never done before ~ok I believe you so what now?~Peter asked as he got back into his normal cloths ~for now lets keep a low profile you know of shield but they don't know of us so keep using your brain to delete any data on us unless it's form the news also I say you got about 30 minutes to get to the hotel your staying also we are in Canterlot.~Venom said as peter started to walk to his hotel where he's staying with his uncle and aunt ~for once things are going my way~Peter thought happily as he looked at the sky watching the stars.

 **Author's Note:**

 **we own OC's named Z and Killer enter way late into the story also we own nothing we do wish we own marvel but at last we don't. have a good day hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and leave a comment on who peter parker should date.**


End file.
